warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Please Return, Featherpaw~ Return
Gravelfur, a thick-furred gray tom, padded through the forest. He weaved through many bushes and tree roots until finally he reached a sudden drop-off. He stopped at the edge and looked down. It was a large drop with sharp rocks and rushing water at the bottom. He lay on the edge and looked down, remembering what had taken place here so many years ago, before he was an elder, and just a young warrior. It's been years, since your body went flat, and even memories of that are all thick and dull, all gravel and glass. But who needs them now? Displaced they're easily more safe. The worst of it now; I can't remember your face. Gravelfur sat with his apprentice, Featherpaw, in crowd at a clan meeting. She glanced over at him with her small blue eyes full of adventure, like they always used to be. As the meeting was dismissed, she smiled at Gravelfur. “What are we going to do today, Gravelfur?” she asked. Return Return Return Return Gravelfur stood and padded toward the camp exit. “Today, I'm going to show you how to hunt birds.” “I already know how to hunt birds, Gravelfur.” Featherpaw reminded him. “Then show me.” Gravelfur meowed pointing his paw at a nearby bird, who seemed occupied wrestling a worm out of the ground. Featherpaw looked at the bird, staying silent as she stalked around it. Then she stopped and looked back at Gravelfur in confusion. “But Gravelfur, it's a mother bird. I can't hunt mothers.” Gravelfur smiled and continued walking. “I guess I have taught you well. Now let's go hunt birds that we can kill.” For awhile, with the vertigo cure we were alive we were pure. The void took the shape of all that you were. But years take their toll, and things get bent into shape. Antiseptic and tired. I can't remember your face. “I scent something, Gravelfur.” Featherpaw meowed, sniffing the air. Gravelfur sniffed as well, and immediately stiffened with fear. “It's a badger, Featherpaw. Let's get out of here.” Return Return Return Return Just at that moment, the blundering of the badger could be heard not far off to their right. “Come on, Featherpaw!” Gravelfur bolted off to the left, Featherpaw not far behind him. The badger had now heard them and was chasing after them. Suddenly, Gravelfur stopped dead. He had reached the drop-off, a large cliff that could kill a cat if he just happened to slip on the edge. It was not a good place to be when being chased. “Featherpaw, we have to go back!” He yowled. “Are you crazy?!” Featherpaw panted, tired from the run. “The badger will get us!” Then the badger broke through the undergrowth only a tail-length from them. Gravelfur turned and raced along the edge of the dropoff, the only place could run now. Featherpaw ran up beside him, panting with the effort of running so fast and far on her short legs. Gravelfur slipped and almost went off the edge. Sighing with relief as he realized he wasn't going to fall, he turned around and saw the badger directly behind him. He couldn't move; he was too afraid. Suddenly, the badger was gone. Looking around, Gravelfur saw that Featherpaw had tackled the badger and flung him off the edge. But then he saw Featherpaw's fur disappear off the edge as well. “Featherpaw!” he exclaimed, running to the edge. You were supposed to grow old. You were supposed to grow old. Reckless, un-frightened and old. You were supposed to grow old. Gravelfur saw Featherpaw desperately hanging on to a bramble tendril with her forepaws. “Gravelfur, help!” she cried. The thorns were hurting her paws and only her instincts to live were keeping her holding on. Gravelfur tried to reach down, but couldn't quite get it. He carefully inched to the very edge and reached down. His legs were too short to grab the bramble. The bramble tendril slipped a bit, not being able to hold Featherpaw's weight. “Gravelfur!” Featherpaw cried in fear. “I'll save you!” Gravelfur said, although he didn't really believe it. He reached down and grabbed the dirt of the cliff with his claws, helping him reach a little farther. He almost had the brambles in his mouth, then he could pull Featherpaw back up. Snap. “Featherpaw!” Gravelfur cried as his apprentice's small body plummeted down and into the rushing water below. (Return) You were supposed to grow old (Return) You were supposed to grow old Gravelfur looked over the edge of the cliff and remembered the death of his dear apprentice. (Return) You were supposed to grow old Then something silvery caught Gravelfur's eye. Leaning a bit farther off the edge, he saw the very same bramble tendril that Featherpaw had been hanging onto. He reached down and plucked what was left of it, dragging it up onto the safer ground. Stuck to the very bottom was silvery fur. Featherpaw's fur. Return He snagged the chunk of fur with a claw. It was indeed Featherpaw's fur. Return Gravelfur lay down again and stared at the fur in his claw. “I'm sorry, Featherpaw.” he meowed to the fur. You were supposed to return “It's my fault you're dead.” You were supposed to return “I just wish you could come back.” You were supposed to return. “You should have grown old.” Category:Songfics Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction